Art Show
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: A oneshot in which Bolin invites Cosima (a close friend of his) to Huan's first art show because Su Beifong is afraid no one will show up. Slight Huan/OC


"Come on, Sima," Bolin whined, trailing after me as I went from table to table, asking if the food was okay, if the customers needed anything.

"I'm busy, Bo," I replied before turning to the man in the booth. His name was Tadashi; he was a regular. Tipped good. "More coffee?"

"Ah, yes, please," he replied, ripping his eyes away from the daily paper for a moment.

I smiled, filling his cup. "I'll get you some more cream."

"Thank you."

I nodded, turning to the counter. "Judeau, could you pass me the Half and Half?"

"Come on, Sima," Bolin prompted. "It's only for a weekend."

"I have work," I told him, taking the cream to Tadashi.

"You have the vacation days," he replied. "Please?"

"Bo, you know I'm trying to save up for a Sato-mobile! Besides, I can't _afford_ a vacation right now."

"That's the thing," Bolin said. "It's an all-expense trip. Housing, food, everything is paid for. Please?"

I made the mistake of turning to look at him. He and Pabu were making the puppy dog faces at me. I bit my lip, trying to avert my gaze, but my eyes were continuously drawn to him begging me. "Oh, alright, fine!" I exclaimed. "Can I get back to work now?"

"Alright! You're the best, Sima!" Bolin laughed, hugging me. "Okay, we leave Saturday morning. Bye!"

"Bye," I waved as he left the restaurant.

"That boy is certainly a character," Tadashi laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"He sure is," I grinned.

"He your boyfriend?"

I snorted a laugh. "No way!"

"He'd be a good catch."

"Yeah, but he's already been caught."

"Shame."

"If you say so-"

"Hey, waitress! Can I have some dessert?"

"Sure thing," I called back. "Have a good night, Tadashi."

"And you."

… … … … … … …

"You ready, Sima?" Bolin asked as the gang waited for Tenzin to show up with Oogi.

"I guess, but why am I coming? I mean, I don't even know them…" I asked, fidgeting with the strap on my bag.

"That's why you're perfect for this!" he exclaimed. "It's Huan's first art show, and Su is pretty worried that no one will come, and seeing people he doesn't know would be good for his moral. That's what Su said anyway."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" I replied.

Bolin was about to reply, but the whoosh of air Oogi made when he landed cut him off. Tenzin poked his head out. "Hurry up, Su is expecting us!" he called.

"Don't we need to get Lin?" I asked as Korra helped me up onto the bison.

"Already on board, kid," she replied, patting the space next to her.

I plopped down beside her, offering a large smile. "I'm so excited to meet your family!" I babbled. "I heard they're really wicked. Oh, is it true that you and Su battled it out the last time you were there? Why don't you have a cool family? Oh, is Toph going to be there?"

"Slow down," she sighed. "I get too motion sick flying to answer your questions right now. Ask me later."

"Well, alright!" I chirped.

After a few minutes of silence, Bolin looked around. "Hey, do you guys wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"A game! A game!" Ikki exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Maybe Meelo the Boy would enjoy games, but Meelo the Man enjoys manly things! Like fighting! And naps—I mean meditation!"

"I could go for a game," Korra said, Jinora nodding in agreement. "To help pass the time."

"I'll pass," Lin groaned. "I think I'll take a lesson from Pema and Mako. I'm taking a nap."

"What kind of game?" Asami asked.

"I call it: Guess What I See," Bolin said. "There's one person who's it, and they see something that the others have to guess."

"Oh, I'm not good at guessing things," I pouted.

"Okay, I see…something white!"

"Oh! Oh! I know this one! Lin's pale complexion because of her fear of flying?" I asked.

"No, but…good guess, I think."

"Oogi's soft and precious fur?" Ikki asked.

"Wrong again!"

"Are you sure it isn't Lin's complexion?"

"I'm sure."

"Ugh, it's the clouds! He sees the clouds!" Mako exclaimed, opening his eyes.

"Yeah! But, Mako, you aren't playing…" Bolin said.

"Yeah, that was my second guess," I muttered.

"Thanks, stupid eyebrows, for ruining the game!" Ikki sassed.

"Ugh, Sima, why do you have to teach her things like that?" Mako demanded. "And…I don't have stupid eyebrows!"

"Well…" Korra trailed off.

"They are kinda stupid, bro," Bolin told him.

Needless to say, Mako spent the rest of the ride sulking.

… … … … … … …

Su greeted us when we landed. It was obvious who she was because she basically looked like a softer version of Lin. After introductions and greetings were completed, Su began to give the run down. "Lin, Mako and Bolin can stay at our house, but I arranged hotels for the rest of you to keep your presence a surprise. Tomorrow the show opens, and that's when you'll come."

"Alrighty, sounds like a plan," Korra nodded. "How are the rooms split up?"

"Tenzin and Pema get their own room, the kids get theirs. Cosima, Korra, and Asami get another."

Su dismissed us and gave us directions to the hotel. When we got there, I was surprised at how grand it was. The desk clerk got three bellboys (one for each room) to carry our bags and lead us to our rooms, which were huge, by the way. Three beds, a separate room with a kitchen. And there were one and a half bathrooms.

"I call the bed by the window!" I exclaimed, throwing my bag on the floor before jumping onto the bed. "It's so cushy!"

Asami laughed and claimed the bed closest to the door.

While the three of us were lying on our beds, I looked over to the others and laughed. "What's so funny?" Asami asked.

"Korra!" I announced, sitting up. "Korra, you are the bridge between the two girls! Hahaha!"

"That was so cheesy!" Korra exclaimed, laughing.

I sighed. "I need some munchies! How about you two?"

"I could eat," Asami agreed.

"You guys know me; I'm always hungry."

… … … … … … …

"Are you sure we should dress like this?" Korra asked Asami. They were wearing matching berets, trying to look artsy.

"Well, we are going to an art show, right?" she replied, adjusting the beret's position in the mirror.

I laughed, repositioning my jacket. "Well, while you two quarrel, I think I'm going to go get a cheese Danish from the bakery downstairs," I said, throwing on a pair of shoes.

"Don't forget your key," Asami called.

"Right-o!" I grabbed my key from the bowl next to the door. "Thanks!"

The door shut behind me and I ran into Lin. Like, literally ran into her. "Whoa, you alright?" she asked, keeping me from hitting the floor.

"Yeah," I laughed. "When's the show start, do you know?"

"Half an hour," she said. "I just came by to help get the kids ready."

"Look at Auntie Lin, helping the wee ones get ready in da morning~" I cooed.

"Please stop talking like that," she chuckled, nudging my shoulder.

"Do you know if there'll be food at the show?" I asked.

"I think so. Huan planned the whole thing and I doubt he'd overlook something like that," she replied.

"Well, I think I'll get my cheese danish just in case," I told her.

"I do believe I'll join you."

"Why? The food at Chez Beifong not good enough for you?"

"Su's on a healthy food kick lately and today is Tofu Saturday," Lin groaned, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

… … … … … … …

"Oh, hey, look! Huan put his banana in the show!" Bolin whispered so only our group could hear.

I snorted. "Uncultured monkey," I scolded, flicking him in the head. "It obviously symbolizes harmonic convergence and the coming of a new age."

"Yeah, obviously," Asami laughed.

"Don't make fun just cause you don't have the artistic insight that I have," I replied. "Where're the munchies at?"

"Probably at the end of the room over there," Su replied, pointing it out. "Don't forget to make it look like you're into the artwork!"

"Oh, Ms. Beifong, I'm all about art! Some might say I'm a piece of art myself," I retorted.

"A piece of work's more like it," Mako muttered.

"Shut up, eyebrows!" I warned before turning back to Su. "I'm actually quite a nice person. It's just that _Mako_ brings out the worst in me."

"Why is it always me?" Mako demanded.

"Cause your eyebrows irritate me," I sang. "Bye, all! I hope there are brownies!"

On my way over to the snack table, I got distracted by a multitude of colors and had to stifle a laugh. Behind me, there was a shrill scream and the clatter of metal onto the floor. I turned around and came face to face with a boy about my age with sleek back hair, the ends dip-dyed green. He was staring at me in avid horror.

"What?" I demanded, clenching my fist threateningly.

He pushed past me, touching the painting hesitantly. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, narrowing my eyes. "Hey, don't be touching the artwork, jerk," I told him, laughing internally at my unintentional rhyme. "And it's rude to push a lady to the floor without offering her a name first."

The boy pointedly ignored me, looking around. "Mother!" he called out. "Come here. Now."

I stood up, wiping off my pants. "That's no way to speak to your mother," I muttered.

"Yes, Huan?"

"Su? You let him talk to you like that?" I demanded. "If I said that to my mom, she'd beat me with a rock. And that wouldn't be hard for an earth bender of your status."

"It's alright, Sima. Huan just has a different way of expressing things," she stated. "What is it, Huan?"

"Why is this here?" he asked, pointing to the painting.

"Oh," Su held her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "It must have gotten mixed in with the pieces you were planning on bringing."

"Oh, _you're_ the artist!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand. "Hi, I'm Cosima, but you can call me Sima or Cosi, if you prefer. Or just plain old Cosima."

"Huan," he replied, nodding instead of shaking my hand.

"Ah, finally!" a new voice exclaimed, and I was, for the second time that day, pushed to the floor. "Are you Huan? The one who made all of these creations?" the man asked, grabbing the boy's hand and shaking it vigorously. "My name is Jiro, Haccu Jiro, and I'm a collector of fine art. I wish to inquire on the price of that piece over there."

Su helped me up. "You would have to take that up with me," she said.

"And who are you?" Mr. Jiro asked.

"I'm his manager…and his mom."

"You mean his momager?" I snorted.

"Exactly! I should put that on a business card," she stated. "Right this way, Mr. Jiro. We'll discuss a price."

As they walked away, I turned back to Huan. "You're selling, huh?"

"I suppose," he replied.

"How much do you want for that one?" I asked, pointing to the horrifyingly bright painting.

"That one wasn't even supposed to be here," he said.

"Yeah, I know. But do you really want everyone here to see it if you're so embarrassed of it?"

"Twenty?" he offered.

"18.39," I replied. He shrugged, and I placed the money in his hand. "Gimme!"

Huan pocketed his money and took down the painting, handing it to me. "Nice doing business with you."

"And to you," I replied. "Do you want something from the snack bar? I was just heading over there anyway."

"I'll join you," he said. I gave him a look. "I've been on my feet all day."

We began walking down the aisle between sculptures. "So you set this whole thing up by yourself, huh?" I asked.

He nodded. "I've been saving up for a while."

"So you set up the snack table too, right?"

"…yes."

"Are there brownies?" he opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "No, don't tell me! I want to be surprised!" he closed his mouth. "Well…yeah, no, tell me…No, never mind. I can wait."

*Bolin's POV*

Opal and I were admiring one of Huan's favorite sculptures, and my arm was around her shoulders. "What do you think this one means?" Opal asked, sighing slightly.

"Um…this one looks like a strand of DNA? Maybe? So maybe he's trying to say that whatever you're made of, you're still a part of a whole?" I answered, trying to think like Huan.

"That's really good, Bo-"

"Yes! There are brownies!" Cosima exclaimed from across the room, gaining everyone's attention, a disgruntled Huan stood beside her. She turned around, a brownie and a half in her mouth and three more in her hand. She noticed everyone staring at her and waved with her free hand sheepishly.

I could've sworn Huan face palmed.

*Cosima's POV*

I was hanging upside-down from one of the exposed pipes in my apartment, staring over at the wall where the painting was hanging. I chuckled lowly.

When the door opened, I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I knew who was coming over. "Hey, Huan," I called.

He walked over, cocked an eyebrow at my upside-down form and turned to follow my gaze. "I can't understand why you still have that," he stated.

"What? I like it!" I replied, swinging down. Both feet on the ground, I fingered the painting. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What was your inspiration for this colorful monstrosity?"

"I was six when I painted it," he deadpanned as if that was enough of an explanation.

"And?"

"And my mother used to read us fairy tales that Katara wrote."

"And?" I prompted.

"And I enjoyed the idea of a happily ever after."

"Yeah, but what's with the dragon?"

"That's Bataar Junior," he replied.

"It looks like a dragon," I replied.

"Well then, _he_ looked like a dragon when he was younger, okay?"

"Why is your mom the sun?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Where's Lin?"

"I didn't know her then."

"Well, where am I?"

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Right here."

"You said the dragon was Bataar Junior!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Not that one, there," he pointed.

"Aw, I'm a flower," I grinned. "Wait, but then who are you marrying?!"

"Princess Yue," he chuckled.

"Oh, spirits," I sobbed. "I'm losing my boyfriend to the moon! Curse you, moon! You and all your mediocre brightness!"

"There, there," he soothed, patting my back.

The door opened again, but this time it was Opal and Bolin, finally arriving for our double date. "Hey, guys!" I smiled, hugging each in turn. "Okay so the plan: Huan, you pick a movie so we don't have to listen to you complaining about the mediocre everything throughout the movie. Opal orders the pizza. Bolin pays for said pizzas, and I gather munchies, drinks, and blankets. Any objections?"

"Bolin paid last time," Opal said. "I want to pay this time."

"Okay, then Opal will pay and Bolin will order, but if he orders anything weird, he'll be uninvited to the next four get togethers we have planned."

"Sounds like a deal. I'll grab the Satophone!"

**Well, there it is! I've been WANting to do a Huan fanfic for a while now (since he first appeared in Book 3), but I'm just getting around to it now. This took, legit, five hours. I'm going to bed.**

**Feel free to review and favorite. Don't bother to follow the story because it's a one shot. Basically everything that's here is it. It's finite-o.**

**Well, loves and hugs, minions,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
